Dream Big PreCure
Dream Big PreCure (ドリームビッグプリキュア Dorīmubiggupurikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Star-chan. The season's main motifs are dreams, hopes, butterflys and friendship and the sub motifs are dancing, writing, cooking and fashion. Synopsis See Dream Big PreCure Episodes Ami Chika, a regular student, finds a magical book called the Hope Collet in the library and meets Kazue, a creature from the Hope Kingdom. Ami decides to help restore his world, which has been destroyed by an organization called Nightmare, by completing the Hope Collet and finding the 50 Pixis to make any wish come true. By making her decision to help Pixel, she proves she has the heart to be a Pretty Cure and is given her PreLoves from a pink butterfly letting her transform into Cure Dreamer. Meanwhile, the Nightmares are fighting the cures to steal the Hope Collet and defeat Pretty Cure. To help, she must choose a team of four other students to be Pretty Cure so that she may help protect the Hope Collet and save Yukiko from her entrapment within. Together with Cure Starlight, Cure Tail, Cure Flame and Cure Adore they form the Pretty Cure Team. Characters 'PreCures' Ami Chika (アミー・チカ Amī Chika) is a thirteen year old girl that loves dancing. She is very energic, kind and loving. She stardet dancing since she was little. She is best friend with Kaori since childhood. She transforms into Cure Dreamer (キュアドリーム Kyuadorīmu). Her main color is pink. Kaori Midori (カオリミドリ Kaorimidori) is a thirteen year old girl that loves writing and reading books. At first she looks like a quiet and shy girl, but wen you get to know her she becomes more energic and bright. She is best friend with Ami since childhood. She transforms into Cure Starlight (キューライトスターライト Kyūraitosutāraito). Her main color is blue. Yui Yukio (ユイ・ユキオYui Yukio) is a thirteen year old girl that is full of energy. She is a very energic girl she loves doing acrobatics. She Kaori and Ami have been friends since childhood. She transforms into Cure Tail (キュアテールKyuatēru). Her main color is yellow Miki Aina (ミキアナ Miki-ana) is a twelve year old girl that loves cooking. She is passionate and brave. She loves cooking sweets to make people feel happy. She is the youngest of the group. She transforms into Cure Flame (硬化炎Kōka-en). Her main color is red. Jun Hikaru (ジュカルひかり Jukaru Hikari) is a fifteen year old girl that loves fashion. She is loyal and shy. Wen she isn't designing she helps people. She is the oldest of the group. She transforms into Cure Adore (キュアデザイン Kyuā Adore). Her main color is purple. Items Hope Collet - A book, that needs 55 pinkies to make any wish come true PreLoves - Transformation device used by Cure Dreamer, Flame, Tail, Starlight, and Adore. Also captures Pixis. Synphony Set - Weapons used by the Cures for upgrade attacks. Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Series Category:Stubs Category:StarPrecureFan Category:Dream Big PreCure Category:Dream Big PreCure Episodes Category:Dream Big PreCure Characters Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Butterfly Themed Series